Adventures at the beach (NOW ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE)
by PawsomePuppy12
Summary: a series of Teen beach one shots. I do accept requests for chapters, so let me know if you have any requests. I also take requests for new stories to. plz read and review. first chapter is pretty short, I ran out of ideas for it, plz read, the next chapters will be longer! (ON HIATUS)
1. Cake Wars

I'm **back! ok so this is my third fanfiction story so please enjoy! I also am running out of ideas so if you have any ideas for me let me know! this will be a series of one shots! just little adventures of the teen beach gang!**

it was 2:35 at wet side story world and everyone was bored at big Mama's, "ugh I'm so bored!" said lugnut, "yeah, what is there to do?" said chee chee. not many people had a lot of ideas "maybe we could go swimming?" "no" "we could go explore on the beach?" "nah" " ride bikes?" "no thanks" "go

surfing?" "Don't think so" "WAIT I know!" "what?" "what is it?" "lets play cake wars!" "perfect!" "yeah!" "lets do it!" they went outside and made 2 forts out of sand one side for chocolate and one for vanilla. lela, chee chee, giggles, and tanner were on the vanilla side and butchy, seacat, struts, and lugnut were on the side of chocolate. right now it was 2:37 and when the clock struck 2:38 they would begin" "5,4,3,2..." they counted and then it came "1.." right as they said 1 it was now 2:38 "GO!" the team captain of chocolate was seacat and the captain of vanilla was tanner. butchy threw some chocolate mix at

chee chee but missed "FAIL!" yelled chee chee but in the middle of saying that butchy threw some again right at her face! "AAH, DUDE, SERIOUSLY!" that meant chee chee was out. while the chee chee and butchy fight was going on, lela and lugnut were also against eachother, that is until lugnut had some vanilla thrown at his face. only a few minutes later everyone was out except seacat and giggles. "YOU WON'T WIN IF I CAN HELP IT!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF GIGGLES" the fight between giggles and seacat literally lasted about 4 hours, it was now 6:00, and everyone fell asleep, even giggles and seacat were falling asleep, "giggles" "yeah seacat?" "why are we fighting again?" "I have no idea, but I'm tired" "me too, giggles, me too" then they fell asleep. the next morning they all woke up on the beach still, the forts and the mess they made, still remained there.

"wait who won?" "I don't know I fell asleep" "so did I" "me too" "well SOMEONE has to win!" "we could do a rematch?" said tanner "I don't know who wins!" said rascal "dude how long have you been here?!" asked lugnut. "since the first person fell asleep" he said back. " we did not even see you come or hide, where were you?" asked tanner, "umm I hide in those trees over there" rascal pointed to a shady place with many trees "why do you smell like skunk, dude?" "funny story actually so umm I was petting a skunk and then it sprayed me." said rascal. giggles put a hand to her forehead "this is why we don't pet skunks rascal.." she said "but it was so FLUFFY!" he said. "lets just go inside, we both win, and rascal.." "yeah, man?" "take a bath in tomato juice.." "ok, I guess but I don't have any.." said rascal, lela walked up to him holding her nose from the skunk smell "come to me and butchy's house then and get some tomato juce." she said "thanks lela" he said and they walked off to lela and butchy's house.

 **Ok that's the end of this chapter if you have any ideas for some chapters for this story let me know please. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Dog In The House

**Ok, here is chapter 2 of adventures at the beach! I would have updated yesterday but I was not sure how to put up a new chapter (since I'm kinda new and all). this is about tanner finding a stray dog wandering on the beach and decides to take him, but is this dog actually a dog? read to find out! :)**

Tanner, walking around on the beach was looking around to try and make lela a seashell necklace, was picking up many shells he found along the shore. he was about to pick another one up but he heard a whimpering noise behind the rocks. "huh, what is that noise?" he said to himself while walking over there. when he finally reached the rocks he gasped at the wonderous sight he was looking at it was, a dog! "aww, what are you doing here little guy, come with me i'll bring you to meet my friends!" he said to the puppy while picking him up and bringing him with him to big mama's, where the other bikers and surfers could be found. once he got there, he opened the door, "oh my gosh!" lela said noticing the small black puppy "he's so cute, where did you find him?" just then the rest of the gang walked up to them noticing the little dog. "i'll get him some food!" said seacat getting him some leftover hamburger,

he put it in a bowl and in front of the pup and he began to chow down the meal very fast, "wow he eats like an animal!" said chee chee "chee chee.." said lugnut, "yeah lugnut?" "he is an animal.." "yeah but still, he eats like an animal because he IS an animal!" when he finished eating, he began to chew on a ketchup container he found left on the floor. "the little guy needs a name" "what should his name be?" "toby?" asked lugnut "bob?" said struts, bob was totally a no, "I know!" said giggles, "how about midnight?" "perfect! little midnight the puppy!" said tanner happily, just then they heard a scream, turning around to midnight they saw him with the ketchup container and looked over and saw chee chee with ketchup all over her shirt, then they all burst out laughing. "omg chee chee! you have ketchup all over your shirt! that's funny! haha!" said seacat. "great, now I gotta go change my shirt, good thing I wear one under this shirt!" she said ripping off the shirt, revealing another shirt, exactly the same as the first one. "what will we do with him?" " we can keep him for a little while, then we find out what to do with him" said lela. everyone loved playing around with him, but by the time they kept him for 2 weeks, he looked kinda big to be an ordinary dog. "tanner, are you sure midnight is just a regular dog?" giggles asked to tanner who was giving midnight a bath.

"yeah I'm pretty sure why?" tanner replied to his surfer friend, " well, he looks kind of big to be a regular dog" she said, even lela had to agree with giggles "yeah tanner, giggles is right, midnight is kind of big to be a normal dog." after midnight's bath they were observing him, still thinking about if he is actually a dog or not. butchy was taking notes on midnight. "ok tanner, what does he do when he is bored?" "for some reason it feels like he smells around for something on the ground, but I can't figure out what" butchy wrote that down. "ok anything else, dude?" "well actually the shape of his ears has really changed from becoming from the shape of being down but now his ears are more pointed and up." butchy wrote that down too. while butchy was taking notes on midnight, the girls were thinking of possible solutions to what he could really be. "maybe he's a german shepherd, they have black ones too, you know" said giggles

"yes, but he's to big one of those" suddenly butchy and tanner were done taking notes and were trying to find out what he really was. While seacat was trying to get midnight busy by playing with a ball they found. "everyone listen up!" said butchy "we know what midnight is, he is a black wolf!" gasps were heard around big mama's by the gang, "we have been keeping a wolf for 2 weeks?!" yelled struts. "we need to get him back to his home!" said rascal. "and that's exactly what we are going to do now, we need to bring him back into the wild, where his family is!" yelled tanner. they all ran out the door while seacat got midnight's blue leash, from when they though he was just a normal dog and not a wolf, and put him on it then walked out with him, "tanner where did you see him?" asked seacat, "over by that rock" tanner replied back to his friend pointing over to a big rock in the shade, they walked over to it, "goodbye boy, we will miss you." seacat said sadly along with the other bikers and surfers "goodbye midnight" "see you later, dude" "we will miss you!" after all the sad goodbyes it was time to release midnight, seacat unclipped his leash and midnight barked goodbye and then ran off into the trees. "goodbye, midnight" said tanner. everyone was sad to see midnight go, the wolf they though was a dog, grew up to love the gang but had to go, just as

how everyone grew up to love that wolf, but they knew we would come back to visit, they knew he would forever be in their hearts, and nothing ever could stop their love for each other.

 **Tell me in your reviews if you want Midnight to come back, hope you like it! also I would like everyone to know that starting on September updates will be kind of slow due to starting school! thx for reading. :)**


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Two chapters in one day! this chapter is about the characters (including mack and brady) playing truth or dare together! also I'm feeling very nice today, so I'm going to give you a clue about the chapter after this one, Smores, roasting marshmallows, and tents! can you guess it? :)**

Everyone was having a fun sleepover party tonight at lela and butchy's house, they were deciding a fun game to play tonight, before its time to go to sleep! "what game should we play guys?" asked seacat, "we could do that donkey game, I forgot the name of it though.." said rascal "pin the tail on the donkey, doofus" chee chee said rolling her eyes at rascal's silly behavior, then lela had her own idea " we should play truth or dare!" "good idea lela!" said mack "yeah!" said brady. "can I go first?" asked tanner, "sure tanner" mack said. "ok, lela, truth or dare?" "hmm dare!" "ok, I dare you to go jump in the lake with your normal biker outfit on" "umm ok" lela got up took her boots off, and went into the lake, everyone was watching in the window, about 2 minutes

later she came back soaking wet and looking cold "omg, that water is so COLD!" she yelled putting her light pink biker boots back on her feet. it was lela's turn to choose someone, she decided to choose giggles "giggles, truth or dare?" "truth" "if you had to pick only one of these guys to be stuck on an island with, who would it be?" "I don't know, I guess i'll go with rascal, even though he can be very annoying sometimes" " oh thanks giggles!" said rascal then

realized "wait a minute, hey, I'm not THAT annoying!" "I said sometimes you can be, not all the time" said giggles, "whatever giggles, but I'm not annoying at all" "yeah you are" "no I'm not" "yeah" "no" "yep" "nope "yes" just as rascal was about to say something back chee chee cut him off "lets just finish playing!" it was brady's turn so he chose butchy "hey butch, truth or dare?" "i'll go with dare" "ok I dare you to kiss giggles" "nope" "come on butchy, please, you have to do it!" said lela

"ugh fine, sis i'll do it, just hurry and get it over with" butchy and giggles kissed but it didn't even last for 2 seconds. "remind me to clean my mouth, ugh" they both said, "ok tanner's turn, tanner truth or dare?" "truth" "who's your favorite girl in this room?" "really? its obviously lela!" said tanner "aww, thanks tanner!" said lela, " no problem, sweetie, but its true, your my favorite girl here!" said tanner very sweetly.

"lugnut, truth or dare?" said tanner "dare" " I dare you to go draw your best wolf" "umm I'm not very good at drawing, though, but fine i'll do it" lugnut got up to find a piece of paper and a sharp pencil and started drawing, when he was finished he held it up to everyone and they were surprised at how, bad it was...

"umm no offence but that looks more like a bunch of doodles.." said struts, "well I warned you I'm not a good drawer!" "ok so who went already?" said butchy, "the people left is only rascal, seacat, chee chee, struts, mack and brady" "ok, mack truth or dare?" said chee chee.

"i'll choose, truth" said mack "ok then who is your favorite girl here, as in like a best friend?" "hmm probably lela, yeah" "yay!" said lela, "ok brady truth or dare?" asked mack to her boyfriend. "dare" he said back to his girlfriend, "ok then, I dare you to go and eat a piece of cheese pizza with a vanilla milkshake.

"eew, I guess I gotta do it" he said getting up and making a vanilla milkshake, and taking a slice of pepperoni and mushroom pizza from the fridge, eating them, after he was finished he actually kind of liked it " that actually tasted pretty good" he said smiling, "omg, it did? gross!" said mack "hehehe" said brady, "ok next up is, struts, so struts truth or dare?" said seacat, "truth" "have you ever had a first kiss?" "umm actually no, but that's ok, I really don't

care" she said, "yeah, but you will have one sometime so don't worry" said giggles, "ok next up is rascal, so dude, truth or dare?" "dare" "see that tree outside? go climb it, that's your dare" "ok, whatever, i'll do it" then he actually went outside to climb the tree, once he came back in, he sat back down into his spot and played the rest of the game, with his friends.

"ok lets do chee chee next, then last is going to be seacat" "ok" said chee chee, "chee chee truth or dare?" "dare" "I dare you to take your whole entire beehive hairstyle down and let your hair down" "what, fine" chee chee ended up doing the dare, as told, and let her hair down, she also took her red flower clip out and put it on her lap with her. "ok seacat your last to pick, truth or dare?" said rascal "I think I want to choose truth" "ok if you could eat one food only, in your whole life, what would it be?" "well I really like French fries, so i'll choose French fries" just then everyone started to yawn

they learned it was time to go to sleep, the girls would be in lela's room while the boys are going to be in butchy's room. Everyone said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways, to lela's room or butchy's room.

 **ok did you guess what the next chapter of adventures at the beach is? you won't find out until its been posted, it will come soon though! so don't worry! Thanks for reading. plz review and I hope you like it :)**


	4. Summer Camping Fun

**I am so sorry this is kind of late! I was really busy these past few days, anyway here it is! the wet side story cast go camping, fishing, roast marshmallows, make fires, and more. :)**

In the wet side story world, everyone was getting ready to pack for camping in the woods tonight, it was exciting for the two gangs "yay! so awesome!" "this is gonna be so much fun!" "maybe we will see midnight" ( **Note, for some of you that have not read my other chapters, midnight is a male black wolf they found but put him back into the wild where he belongs)** everyone was doing their own packing, and it was easy to tell each bag

apart from their colors, seacat had an orange bag, lela had pink, tanner had blue, butchy had red, giggles had yellow, and chee chee had a purple bag, each was putting items in the bags they needed, well all except one person, chee chee was busy putting nail polish, a hair dryer, and make up in her bag. "umm chee chee" said seacat

"yeah seacat?" asked chee chee to the surfer dude, "whats all of this junk in your bag for?" that one simple question made chee chee gasp so loudly everyone turned all of the attention to them, "junk! this is stuff I need!" she said very madly. "oh yeah, and where exactly are you planning to plug this in?" said seacat holding up chee chee's pink hair dryer "I umm" she said "exactly so get good stuff like a sleeping bag and flashlights" lela cut into the conversation. "ugh fine" said chee chee.

while she was taking all of that stuff out and repacking they were all checking on a list. "ok we all have our sleeping bags?" "yes" "flashlights?" "yep" just then chee chee came up to them looking ready to go "hey guys, I'm ready!" she said "that's good chee chee, now lets go on our way!" everyone was having trouble picking a spot until they all finally agreed on one spot, kind of near where they released midnight, the wolf they had found as a pup and

raised him and released him back home, "hey who wants to tell stories around the fire?" asked giggles, "first we need to get dinner" said butchy holding up some fishing poles and a box full of slimey, pink, worms.

everyone got to the dock before setting the tents up and actually lighting the fire, and put some hooks on their old fashioned fishing poles, then put on the worms, the only problem for the worms was, the girls refused to touch them, well mostly lela and chee chee, giggles was fine touching them, but lela and chee chee though, "I'm not touching that!" yelled lela "its so slimey!" said chee chee

"yeah! the only good thing about these worms is, its a pretty pink color." said lela. tanner helped lela put her worm on and giggles put chee chee's worm on, they were just waiting and waiting and waiting, well really the only thing they did was wait for an hour, that is, until that 60 minutes later, tanner got a bite, "omg i got one!" he said reeling it in, it was fully out of the water and it was really big!

They all agreed on eating that fish for dinner tonight. that night, when they finished eating the big, juicy fish. their was a noise behind the bushes, everyone was scared until, they saw who caused that noise actually was "midnight, hi boy!" "hey midnight!" it was none other than the big black wolf they found many weeks ago! he walked up to tanner and licked his face "aww hey boy, how are you doing?" midnight barked a hello to everyone.

they all decided to let him stay with them for the rest of the night, until they went back home. later that night tanner started to make a fire by rubbing 2 sticks together, while he was doing that lela was getting the sticks and marshmallows ready, and the supplies to make smores of course, graham crackers and chocolate along with marshmallows.

"yum! i cant wait!" said giggles "yeah!" said lela. everyone attached a marshmallow to their own sticks. midnight even did tricks for them like a dog to get some treats, as known as marshmallows, since dogs or wolves cannot eat chocolate, but a cracker might be fine. soon the night finally came to a end, and it was time to say goodnight. "goodnight!" "yeah see ya in the morning." they all said to each other, each heading into their own tents, midnight going into

tanner's tent with him to sleep there. The next morning they ate some fruit from trees they found, which the fruit was bananas and delicious mangos from the banana trees and mango trees. it was time to say bye to midnight, midnight was sad to see his very good friends leave, but he knew they would came back soon.

"that was fun, we should do it again sometime!" said tanner, everyone agreed with him and they all went inside big mama's to greet their friends that stayed back at the beach.

 **Ok, i am really sorry its late :( i need to think of another idea for now, since i cannot think of one right now, any suggestions let me know :)also Guest, i am sorry i cannot do a butchy and giggles chapter, as i am not sure if i might do pairings in these one shots, probably not though, but i will consider your road trip idea, that's a good one, a road trip! plz review and enjoy! thanks for reading. its seriously like a few minutes past 10:00 here, lol, anyway i promise to update once again, when i can figure out a new idea!**


End file.
